ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 80
Bloody Cross is the second episode of Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger, and it was released on January 13th, 2009. The second episode of the second season starts off on Miyata's OPBF Title Match. The Cross Counter being destroyed by the Bloody Cross. Synopsis The 12-round fight for the OPBF title can finally begin. The boxers come in. In the blue corner: the prodigy with devastating counterattacks making a comeback in Japan, ranked 1st in the OPBF Miyata Ichirou! In the red corner, the champion known for his overpowering hooks likening it to a crocodile, Arnie Gregory! The gong sounds, marking the beginning of the first round. Arnie launches hostilities. Miyata manages to dodge all his punches but the champion sets the tone with a right, which although affecting custody of Miyata, demonstrates its power. He manages without trouble blocking the challenger into the ropes but quickly left, followed by movements of extreme fluidity, Miyata easily managed to extirpate. Arnie begins to reconsider his opponent and decided to be serious. It sends powerful jabs while blocking lateral movement and the challenger instead of net shots. It continues with compact preventing jabs against. Miyata continues to observe his opponent and in turn passes on the offensive and, in close combat. He placed one against then takes over the champion. It now takes a low guard and place advantage before by weight. It is now known that Miyata will try something! The room is found in a deep silence, and waits patiently. Arnie tries a left but Miyata launches a Cross Counter that sends the champion to the mat! It is well shaken but he manages to get up. And that's the end of the first round finally turning in favor of the challenger. In the corner of Miyata, power is produced at the level it is at a disadvantage and must stake everything on speed trying to conclude before his opponent does to recover from its down. The champion meanwhile, decides to rely to his fatale weapon: Bloody Cross, he account well make discover to his opponent in the second round. Miyata not falling regimen early in the second period, as he dodges everything thrown by the champion. On the left of Arnie's arm it is wide open, which makes Miyata to put a cross-counter. Blood explodes, Miyata is the one on the mat. In the most complete misunderstanding, he tries to recover his mind and tries again to place a Cross Counter, thinking that it was a mistake, that he messed up the distance. As he tries it, Miyata sees what is happening, it wasn't a mistake that he did. Arnie deviates Miyata's arm with his elbow and thus opening the way to place a devastating blow to his opponent's face uncovered. That's what formidable blow is the Bloody Cross. What follows is a series of powerful combos of left and right, that sends the challenger for the second consecutive time to the mat. His face is bloodied now. He manages to get up, but the frustration of his Cross Counter being beaten on his own ground is beginning to win. Grandstand, Takamura says to Ippo that he will have to prepare to go against Arnie if Miyata loses. This suggests he sees no way out for him in this fight, all his weapons been neutralized. Information Characters Introduced *''None'' Techniques Introduced *Bloody Cross Locations Introduced *''None'' Gallery OPBF Featherweight Title Match Begins.png|Miyata against Arnie|linktext=OPBF Featherweight Title Match Begins! vlcsnap-2013-12-23-16h35m44s41.png|Arnie taken the lead|linktext=Miyata on defense trying to find a way out of there, as he blocks them. vlcsnap-2013-12-23-16h36m25s181.png|Arnie down!|linktext=Miyata Knocking out Arnie with a counter right on the third round. Bloody Cross!.png|Bloody Cross!|linktext=Arnie blocking completely Miyata and stopping his counter that was coming at him. Manga and Anime Differences *''None'' Category:Anime episodes